


On Each Other's Minds

by epershand



Series: Allllll the Bodyswap! [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: ADHD, Body Swap, Gen, Tropes, brain chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epershand/pseuds/epershand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's been in Brendon's body for six hours now, and it's driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Each Other's Minds

Spencer's been in Brendon's body for six hours now, and it's driving him crazy. Waking up in someone else's body would be fucking weird even if it weren't _Brendon's_.

The whole experience is just getting under his skin, somehow. Everything's so... distracting. He feels unbalanced, walking around with a different center of gravity, with legs that just don't stride like his, and he keeps getting caught up in the unexpected rub of fabric over a body that is a completely different shape. He's used to moving from his hips, which *works* in his body, but in Brendon's it just looks silly.

And it just feels like he'll never settle in, like there's this weird fog of being... wrong somehow he can't shrug off. It clouds up in his head and itches under his skin and he keeps trying to shrug it off but he can't shake it loose. If he trusted himself to do one of Brendon's fucking backflips he totally would, that's how bad he wants to escape this feeling.

"Dude." He looks up and Brendon's holding a Red Bull just out of his reach, smirking like Ryan does when he squeezes a particularly obscure word into a lyric.

"What?"

"You pretty much look like you could use this." Brendon gazes steadily at Spencer's dubious expression. "No, seriously, dude, I think it would help."

"No thanks. This whole body thing is already making me twitchy as fuck without getting wired on fucking Red Bulls."

Brendon plops down next to him--and how did he figure out how to move normally in Spencer's body so fast, the motherfucker?--and pries open his hand to put the Red Bull in it. "Trust me on this one, dude, the Red Bull will help."

Spencer rolls his eyes and pops open the can. He takes a dubious look at it and lakes a long sip. It's not like he could really get any more wired and edgy than he already is, so what the hell.

Halfway through the can, he realizes that the edginess is calming down a smidge. He's still in the wrong body, shaped the wrong way, sounding wrong, but at least he feels like he can wrap his head around it a little bit more without needing to do fucking acrobatics or whatever to deal.

He sighs and drains the can. When he looks up, Brendon is smirking at him. "Told you so."

"I don't even get you and your weird-ass remedies, dude."

Brendon just raises an eyebrow at him. "So, it's actually kind of hilarious watching you deal with ADD for the first time or whatever, but we've got planning to do if we want to be back in our own bodies for tomorrow's show. I needed the full Spencer brain on this one, and caffeine and taurine really do help. So come on, let's go find that guy from the carnival and see if he knows anything."

He leaps to his feet and Spencer follows him, feeling for the first time in the last six hours like this is something he can handle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rather odd protest against another body swap fic I'm working on. As much as I was in love with hyper!Brendon animating Spencer's body, I was sort of bugged by the extent to which the standard hyper Brendon thing comes at least partially from ADD/ADHD, which is entirely based in the physical chemistry of the body. Of course, body swap in general has the open question of how much transfers, and indeed how much of everyone's identity/mind/being/soul/whatever is influenced by body chemistry and brain shape, but... I was aiming for fluffy, not deep.
> 
> Obviously, this does not speak to the experience of every person with ADD or even necessarily Brendon's, just some bits of mine mixed with bits of friends' mixed with things implied in interviews. I feel overwhelmingly self-indulgent posting it at all.
> 
> Many thanks to bluestalking and yarngeek for telling me this was a legit thing to write, and to were_duck for a kick-ass beta.
> 
> (ETA: The fic I was working on at the time languished and died and then eventually got revived as "Trade Mistakes", now stored with this as a series. This story's working title was "Deserted my organs will go on without me" and I still think that's pretty apt. "Trade Mistakes" is totally the song of bodyswap *nodnod*)


End file.
